A Thousand Miles
by Panik-kok-di-disko
Summary: ShikaTema Love story, inspired by Vanessa Carlton's song. ABIS BACA WAJIB REVIEW! oneshot


Nolita Fairytale

**A Thousand Miles**

PuTiLiciOUs's new fanfic… oneshot lho… songfic lageee… aduuh, kok gw jadi demen nulis songfic sih?? Ah, bodo amat!! Argh, bukannya nerusin Crush…

**PARA PEMBACA DISARANKAN UNTUK MEYETEL LAGU 'A THOUSAND MILES'-NYA VANESSA CARLTON SAMBIL MEMBACA FIC INI, AGAR LEBIH BISA MENGHAYATI CERITANYA, OKAY!**

**Summary**: ShikaTema's love story… inspired by Vanessa Carlton's song, A Thousand Miles.

**Disclaimer**: sumpeeeeeeeeeh, Naruto-nya punya Kishimoto-sensei, en lagunya punya Vanessa Carlton. Tapi Kakashi punya saia!!

**A/N**: dedicated to all ShikaTema lovers and all Nessaholic around the world…

Let's bigin de stori, den (let's begin the story, then)…

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**Making my way downtown **_

_**Walking fast**_

_**Faces pass and I'm home bound**_

_**Staring blankly ahead **_

_**Just making my way**_

_**Making my way through the crowd**_

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Seorang gadis berkucir 4 melangkah di bawah terik matahari Suna. Baju hitamnya terlihat agak basah terkena keringat. Senyum seakan tak bisa lepas dari wajah cantiknya. Beberapa orang disapanya. Ia terus melangkah dengan gembira sampai ia tiba di tempat tujuannya, kantor Godaime Kazekage yang juga adalah adiknya, Gaara.

Temari mengetuk pintu ruangan Gaara.

"Masuk."

Temari memasuki ruangan yang cukup besar itu. Gaara sedang duduk di balik mejanya, sepertinya sebelum Temari masuk sedang memperhatikan kertas-kertas yang bertebaran di atas mejanya.

"Konnichiwa, Gaara. Ada apa memanggil?" tanya Temari ke adik yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Nee-san, duduklah," gumam Gaara. Temari menduduki kursi di depan meja Gaara.

"Tentang persiapan Ujian Chuunin di Konoha itu, kan?" tebak Temari. Gaara mengangguk.

"Besok kau berangkat bersama Matsuri. Setelah itu, Matsuri akan meninggalkanmu di sana sendiri. Kau akan berada di sana selama kira-kira lima bulan," jelas Gaara. Temari mengangguk.

"Berarti, selama itu juga aku akan meninggalkanmu dan Kankurou-kun. Nanti yang mengurusi kalian, dan rumah, siapa?" tanya Temari sambil bercanda. Temari tertawa kecil, sementara seulas senyum muncul di bibir Gaara.

"Daftar tugasnya sudah kuberikan, kan, Nee-san?" tanya Gaara. Temari mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Urusan kita sudah selesai," kata Gaara. Mereka berdua lalu berdiri.

"Besok berangkat jam 9 pagi," Gaara mengingatkan kakaknya itu.

"Iya. Aku ingat, kok."

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**And I need you**_

_**And I miss you**_

_**And now I wonder…**_

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Pintu gerbang Sunagakure, jam 9 tepat. Gaara, Kankurou, dan Baki melepas kepergian Temari.

"Jaga rumah ya. makan yang teratur, jangan berantakin rumah, jaga kesehatan," pesan Temari.

"Aaah, nee-san, kami kan bukan anak kecl lagi," protes Kankurou. Gaara dan Baki tersenyum samar.

"Selamat jalan, nee-san. Hati-hati, ya," pesan Kankurou sambil memeluk kakaknya itu.

Gaara memeluk Temari tanpa berkata-kata. Temari tersenyum dan mengangguk ke arah Baki.

"Titip Gaara dan Temari, ya, Baki-sama," pesan Temari. Baki terenyum, lalu mengangguk.

"Selamat tinggal," kata Temari sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan pergi. Matsuri mengikutinya.

"Nee-san," panggil Gaara tiba-tiba. Temari berhenti dan berbalik.

"Hati-hati di perjalanan dan di Konoha. Jaga dirimu baik-baik," ucap Gaara. Temari tersenyum, lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Gaara. Aku jalan dulu, ya."

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**If I could fall into the sky**_

_**Do you think time would pass me by**_

_**Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles**_

_**If I could just see you**_

_**Tonight**_

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sebenarnya, ada hal lain yang membuat Temari senang jika pergi ke Konoha. Apalagi, setelah hubungan antara Konohagakure dan Sunagakure membaik. Temari makin senang jika pergi ke Konoha.

Hal itu adalah seorang pria jangkung, pemalas, dan berambut nanas, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Nara Shikamaru, jounin Konoha yang dulu pernah melawannya.

Tapi sekarang, keadaan telah berubah. Mereka berteman baik, walaupun Shikamaru masih sering memanggilnya sebagai 'Mendokuse Girl'. Temari cukup menyenangi panggilan itu.

Meskipun cover-nya pemalas, di mata Temari, Shikamaru adalah seorang pemuda yang baik, cerdas, berjiwa pemimpin, bertanggung jawab, dan tentu saja, hebat. Temari sangat mencintai pria itu, meskipun Temari lebih tua daripada Shikamaru. Tiga tahun aja, makasih.

Gaara dan Kankurou memang kurang setuju dengan hubungan ShikaTema. Toh mereka belum jadian, pikir mereka.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**It's always times like this **_

_**When I think of you **_

_**And I wonder if you ever think of me**_

_**Cause everything's so wrong **_

_**And I don't belong living in your precious memories**_

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Pukul dua belas siang. Temari dan Matsuri akhirnya sampai di Konoha. Di gerbang Konoha, Shikamaru telah menunggu mereka, meskipun mukanya sedikit terlihat malas. Tetapi, saat ia melihat Temari, ekspresi itu menghilang dari mukanya.

"Konnichiwa, Temari-san, Matsuri-san," sapa Shikamaru sopan.

"Konnichiwa, Nara Shikamaru-san," balas Temari dan Matsuri.

"Ng, Temari-san, aku sampai sini saja, ya!" kata Matsuri.

"Eh? Kau tidak mau singgah dulu?" tawar Shikamaru. Matsuri menggeleng.

"Tugasku hanya mengantarkan Temari-san. Akan kukatakan kepada Kazekage-sama bahwa Anda sudah sampai dengan selamat, Temari-san. Konnichiwa, Temari-san, Nara-san," kata Matsuri, lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Temari dan Shikamaru berdua.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu, Temari-chan?" tanya Shikamaru bersahabat. Seulas senyum tulus mucul di wajahnya. Temari blushing, namun ia secepat mungkin menyembunyikannya.

"A… aku baik-baik saja, kok. Bagaimana denganmu, Shikamaru-kun?" tanya Temari.

"Biasa… hari-hariku tetap membosankan," jawab Shikamaru malas.

"Tapi sepertinya, dengan adanya kamu di dekatku selama 5 bulan ini, sepertinya hari-hariku akan jadi tidak membosankan," sambung Shikamaru. Wajah Temari makin merah.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di Kantor Hokage. Godaime Hokage, Tsunade no Baachan. Tsunade menyambut mereka dengan ramah di kantornya.

"Akhirnya anda sampai juga di Konoha, Temari-san," sapa Tsunade ramah. Temari tersenyum.

"Selama persiapan, pelaksanaan, dan penutupan Ujian Chuunin berlangsung, Anda ditemani oleh Nara Shikamaru," Tsunade mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Shikamaru.

"Aku sudah tahu, Hokage-sama. Kazekage-sama sudah memberitahuku saat aku masih ada di Suna," ujar Temari sopan. Tsunade tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Nah, sekarang anda bisa berkeliling Konoha dan beristirahat," kata Tsunade.

"Arigato, Hokage-sama," kata Temari. Ia dan Shikamaru lalu meninggalkan kantor Hokage.

"Mau kemana nih?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ke tempat makan dulu deh. Aku laper banget," ujar Temari sambil memegangi perutnya. Shikamaru dan Temari tertawa. Mereka lalu berjalan menuju Ichiraku Ramen.

"Tempat ini… bukannya ini restoran favoritnya si udang, si Uzumaki Naruto itu?" tanya Temari, sementara Shikamaru memilih menu.

"Iya," jawab Shikamaru.

"Dia… masih belum balik dari latihan dengan salah satu dari Tiga Sannin Legendaris itu ya?" tanya Temari. Shikamaru mengangguk lagi. mereka berdua lalu makan dalam diam.

"Waah, tamu dari Sunagakure ya?" tanya Pak Teuchi. Temari tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kalian sepertinya selalu berdua, ya. serasi sekali," komentar Pak Teuchi. Muka Temari dan Shikamaru memerah.

"Ah, ayah, lihat, muka tamu kita jadi merah begitu. Tapi aku rasa kalian memang cocok," tambah Ayame. Muka Shikamaru dan Temari makin merah.

Selesai makan, Temari meminta Shikamaru mengantarkannya ke hotel.

"Aku mau mandi dulu. Boleh, kan?" tanya Temari.

"Heh, terserah kamu deh, Mendokuse Girl."

Mendengar sebutan ini, Temari langsung menepuk lengan Shikamaru pelan. mereka berdua tertawa riang.

"Shikamaru-kun!! Temari-chan!!" panggil seorang gadis berambut pirang yang dikucir ekor kuda. Di belakangnya, seorang pemuda gemuk berbaju merah berlari mengikutinya. Sambil makan keripik kentang, tentu saja.

"Ah, Ino-chan!!" balas Temari. Mereka berdua lalu berpelukan.

"Kapan sampai?" tanya Ino senang. Mata birunya berbinar-binar menatap salah satu sahabatnya itu.

"Tadi siang. Aku jadi ambassador Suna buat ngurusin Ujian Chuunin. Kira-kira sampai 5 bulan kedepan aku akan stay di sini," jelas Temari.

"Lima bulan… lama banget," komentar Ino. Dahinya berkerut.

"Gini lho… dua bulan persiapan, dan tiga bulan ujian," jelas Temari. Ino mengangguk-angguk.

"Hai, Temari-chan," sapa Chouji yang masih agak sibuk dengan keripiknya.

"Hai, Chouji-kun," balas Temari.

"Well, Temari harus ke hotel dulu. Maaf ya," ujar Shikamaru. Temari, Ino, Chouji, dan Shkamaru tersenyum.

"Bye, Temari-chan!! Nanti ketemu lagi, ya!!"

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**And I need you**_

_**And I miss you**_

_**And now I wonder…**_

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Pukul empat sore. Shikamaru duduk di atas tempat tidur di dalam kamar hotel Temari. Temari sedang mandi sekarang.

_Kenapa ya, setiap kali aku memandang Temari-chan, rasanya ada sesuatu yang berbeda… dadaku berdebar lebih cepat…_

Shikamaru merebahkan badannya. Namun, ia berusaha keras agar tidak tertidur. Ia takut nanti Temari marah karena ia tertidur.

_Hmmm… apa ini cinta?_

Temari menggosok tungkainya dengan loofah berbentuk kipasnya. Ia menghirup aromaterapi sabun yang dicampurkannya ke dalam bath tub.

_**It starts in my toes**_

_**  
And I crinkle my nose**_

_**  
Wherever it goes I always know**_

_**  
That you make me smile **_

_**  
Please stay for a while now**_

_**  
Just take your time **_

_**  
Wherever you go**_

Suara Temari memecah keheningan di kamar mandi. Hari ini ia bahagia. Sangaaaat bahagia. Ia bertemu lagi dengan pria pujaannya, Nara Shikamaru, dan akan terus bersamanya.

_Aishiteru, Shikamaru… meskipun aku masih terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya, tapi aku sangat mencintaimu…_

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

"Eh, udah selesai?" tanya Shikamaru kepada Temari yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi – JANGAN MIKIR YANG MACEM-MACEM DULU –.

"Iya, udah selesai. Emang kamu maunya aku di kamar mandi sampai kapan? Segini aja kamu udah ketiduran," jawab Temari geli. Ia lalu duduk di depan meja rias dan menyisir rambut emasnya.

_Rambutnya… cantik sekali… aku tidak pernah menyangka…_ pikir Shikamaru. Rambut Temari yang sekarang sudah tidak dikucir memang indah sekali. Berkilauan seperti emas betulan.

"Eh, kenapa, Shikamaru-kun?" tanya Temari yang sadar rambutnya diperhatikan terus oleh Shikamaru.

"Ah, tidak," jawab Shikamaru malu.

Temari mengikat rambutnya seperti biasa. Shikamaru terus memperhatikannya. Temari tidak mengenakan kimono hitamnya yang biasa, ia mengenakan kaus hitam lengan panjang dan celana panjang hitam (itu loh, yang kayak di Naruto Shippuuden, waktu Temari nganterin Team Kakashi dan Team Guy pulang).

"Aku boleh tidur sebentar, kan? Kau boleh meninggalkanku sekarang," kata Temari. Shikamaru tersenyum.

"Bagaimana jika aku menemanimu dulu sampai kau tertidur? Setelah itu, aku baru pulang," usul Shikamaru. Temari tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Temari naik ke tempat tidur, lalu berbaring di atasnya. Shikamaru menyelimutinya.

Angin sepoi-sepoi Konoha yang masuk dari jendela membuai Temari. Ia jatuh tertidur.

Shikamaru tersenyum menatap gadis pujaannya ini. Sebelum pulang, Shikamaru mengecup dahi Temari yang sudah tertidur pulas.

_I think… I love you, Temari…_

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**If I could fall into the sky**_

_**Do you think time would pass me by**_

_**Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles**_

_**If I could just see you**_

_**Tonight**_

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Satu setengah bulan lebih sudah Temari stay di Konoha. Naruto sudah kembali dari latihannya bersama Jiraiya. Hubungan ShikaTema dibicarakan di seluruh penjuru Konoha dan Suna. Shikamaru dan Temari sendiri memilih untuk bersikap biasa-biasa saja, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Lalu, berita itu datang. Ketika sedang makan di kafe, gelas teh Temari tiba-tiba saja retak. Temari merasakan firasat buruk.

_Biasanya, aku tidak pernah percaya pada tanda-tanda dan firasat-firasat… tapi, entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak…_

"Eh, Temari-chan, kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru heran. Ia membawa sepiring kue dango dan segelas teh. Tentu saja untuk dirinya sendiri.

Temari berdiri.

"Engg… Shikamaru-kun, tiba-tiba saja perasaanku tidak enak… aku khawatir pada Gara dan Kankurou di Suna sana. Aku boleh pulang sebentar, tidak? Paling hanya lima hari," pinta Temari memelas. Shikamaru jadi tidak tega.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya. jangan melakukan hal yang bodoh," pinta Shikamaru. Temari mengangguk. Mereka berdua berpelukan erat.

"Bye…"

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**And I, I**_

Don't want to let you know

I, I

Drown in your memory

I, I

Don't want to let this go

I, I

Don't... 

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sebenarnya Temari tidak mau pergi. Tetapi entah kenapa kekhawatirannya makin besar. Jadiah ia pulang ke Suna siang itu juga.

Di tengah jalan, Temari bertemu dengan Team Kakashi.

"Temari-san!!" panggil Sakura.

"Ah, Haruno Sakura-san. Ada apa?" jawab Temari.

"Anu… apakah kau belum tahu?"

"Tahu apa?"

"Gaara-sama diculik oleh anggota Akatsuki. Sementara itu, Kankurou-dono yang berusaha merebut kembali Gaara-sama kalah dan terluka, keracunan."

Temari tercekat. Firasatnya benar.

"Boleh aku ikut dengan kalian?"

Naruto, Kakashi, dan Sakura mengangguk.

Perjalanan berlangsung dengan lancar, hanya tertunda sehari karena mereka dihadang badai pasir.

"Saat ada badai pasir, hal terbaik yang bisa kita lakukan adalah menunggu badai itu selesai," jelas Temari.

"Tapi kita harus segera menyelamatkan Gaara!" seru Naruto marah. Kakashi mengangkat tangannya, seperti mencegah.

"Tahan, Naruto. Saran Temari-san ada benarnya."

Naruto menghela nafas berat.

"Huf… baiklah, dattebayo…"

Sambil menunggu badai pasir berlalu, Temari melamun di dekat pintu gua.

_Akh, Shikamaru-kun… apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana, ya…_

Badai pasir sudah berlalu. Team Kakashi dan Temari sudah sampai di Suna. Mereka langsung pergi ke rumah sakit. Temari khawatir sekali melihat kondisi adiknya, Kankurou.

"Racunnya sudah menyebar. Kami tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa kecuali obat penahan rasa sakit," jelas para ninja medis Suna. Chiyo-baasama menatap Kankurou dengan tatapan khawatir.

_Baka… Chiyo-baasama pun tak bisa mengobati Kankurou… apa Sakura bisa??_ Batin Temari gelisah.

Akhirnya, Sakura memang berhasil menyelamatkan Kankurou. Temari lega sekali.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**Making my way downtown **_

_**Walking fast**_

_**Faces pass and I'm home bound**_

_**Staring blankly ahead **_

_**Just making my way**_

_**Making my way through the crowd**_

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lokasi sebuah maskas Akatsuki dimana Gaara disekap sudah diketahui. Team Kakashi akan berangkat kesana. Temari bersikeras ingin ikut.

"Aku ikut! Aku ingin menyelamatkan adikku!" pinta Temari pada Baki.

Temari sudah bersiap-siap. Saat hendak berangkat, Baki meminta Temari untuk tetap tinggal di Suna.

"Kami tidak mau ada korban lagi diantara The Sand Siblings," pinta Baki. Temari menurut. Tempatnya digantikan oleh Chiyo-baasama. Temari ditugaskan untuk menjaga kediaman dan adik Chiyo-baasama.

"Maaf ya, Temari-san, kau tidak bisa ikut," kata Sakura. Mereka berdua berpelukan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Hati-hati," kata Temari. Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, dan Chiyo-baasama mengangguk.

"Kami jalan dulu."

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**And I need you**_

_**And I miss you**_

_**And now I wonder…**_

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jujur saja, di masa-masa sulit seperti ini, sebenarnya Temari sangat membutuhkan Shikamaru.

"Hhh… Shikamaru, aku sangat membutuhkanmu, tahu…," bisik Temari.

"Temari-san, ada apa?" tanya Matsuri. Temari tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok."

Temari kembali mengkhawatirkan Gaara.

"Akatsuki, keparat kau…," desisnya.

_Shikamaru, jika aku ada di sini, pasti kau sedang menghiburku. I need you; I miss you, boy…_

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**If I could fall**_

_**  
Into the sky **_

_**  
Do you think time **_

_**  
Would pass us by **_

_**  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles **_

_**If I could just see you...**_

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Gaara sudah berhasil diselamatkan, meskipun ia kehilangan Shukaku. Chiyo-baasama juga tewas karena menyelamatkan Gaara.

Sunagakure sangat bahagia karena Gaara selamat, tetapi juga sedih karena mereka kehilangan Chiyo-baasama.

Team Kakashi dan Team Guy sudah kembali ke Konoha. Tetapi, Temari tidak ikut dengan mereka. Ia masih harus merawat Gaara yang masih lemah.

Dua minggu setelah kepulangan Gaara…

Temari mengetuk pintu kantor Gaara.

"Masuk."

Temari melangkah masuk. Adiknya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ditebak.

"Ada apa, Gaara?"

"Besok kau boleh kembali ke Konoha. Lanjutkan tugamu ya, Nee-san."

Temari tidak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya. Ia langsugn emnerjang Gaara, memeluknya.

"Arigato, Gaara…"

"Hn," balas Gaara. Gaara tersenyum kecil ke arah kakaknya.

"Aku dengar gossip bahwa kau dekat dengan seorang pemuda bernama Shikamaru Nara."

Temari tersentak, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Lalu? Dia kan orang yang akan terus menemaniku selama Ujian Chuunin ini."

Gaara tersenyum.

"Ayolah, Nee-san… kau menyukainya, kan?"

Temari blushing.

"Menurutmu?"

"Positif."

"Kau setuju?"

"Terserah kau. Ini hidupmu, ini hatimu, ini cintamu, ini masa depanmu. Kaulah orang yang berhak menentukannya. Satu-satunya."

Temari memeluk Gaara erat.

"Arigato gozaimatsu, Gaara!!"

Esoknya, pukul 9 pagi.

"Good luck, sis," kata Gaara. Temari mengangguk. Kankurou bengong.

"Ada apa, sih? kok aku tidak diberi tahu?" protesnya. Temari tertawa.

"Nanti kamu juga tahu."

Tiga hari kemudian, pukul 12 siang, gerbang Konoha…

"Mana sih si Mendokuse Girl itu… aku kan malas menunggu lama-lama," runtuk Shikamaru. Saat itu juga, dua orang gadis berjalan cepat ke arah gerbang Konoha.

"Shikamaru-kun!" panggil Temari. Temari berlari menuju Shikamaru, meninggalkan Matsuri yang mengantarkannya. Mereka berdua berpelukan.

"Mendokuse… kau membuatku cemas 7 turunan, tahu…," bisik Shikamaru di telinga Temari.

"Yang penting aku sudah kembali…," bisik Temari di telinga Shikamaru. Pelukan mereka makin erat.

"Jadi bagaimana? Adikmu selamat?" tanya Shikamaru ingin tahu.

"Tentu saja…"

Hening lama.

"Temari-chan, bolehkah… bolehkan aku jadi guardian angel-mu… untuk selamanya?"

Temari tersentak kaget. Penembakan di gerbang Konoha ini sama sekali tak disangkanya.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**If I could fall**_

Into the sky

Do you think time

Would pass me by

'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you

If I could just hold you

Tonight 

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Sure, Shikamaru…"

Shikamaru melonggarkan pelukannya. Perlahan, bibir mereka mendekat. Makin lama makin dekat… dan akhirnya bersentuhan.

"Thank's Shikamaru…"

"First kiss, kan? Huh, dasar mendokuse girl…"

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

"Kau tahu? Aku rela berjalan seribu mil dari Konoha ke Suna, hanya untuk menemuimu," bisik Shikamaru. Temari tersenyum.

"Begitupun aku."

"Aishiteru, Temari…"

"Aishiteru, Shikamaru…"

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ya!! inilah endingnya!! Waw… aneh kan ceritanya? Nyambung gak sih, sama lagunya?

Semua komentar, kritik, saran, ampe flame diterima di review… asal review dah… saia butuh review!!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

Yah??

Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggghhh…………………………………………………


End file.
